Recuerdos de una Koorime
by vanetruzka
Summary: Yukina recuerda todo lo que tuvo que pasar en la casa de Tarukane hasta que se da cuenta de que ya no esta sola.


Y ahora que me pongo a recordar, me pregunto como lo pude soportar. Cuándo me encontraron no pude ni si quiera imaginar lo que me tenían preparado y cuál querían que fuese mi destino. Por aquel entonces me sentía sola, triste y con la única esperanza de encontrar a mi hermano, al que tiraron al vacío cuando los dos éramos bebés. Sentía odio hacia mi propia gente, por las leyes, por la gente, por el país… Pero también sabía que el odio nunca lleva a nada.

De todos modos él me encontró y me hizo prisionera. El dolor que me provocó fue insoportable, los conjuros como bien dijo Tarukane, causaron quemaduras en mi piel y aunque no me faltaba orgullo, no pude sopórtalo, y las lágrimas de frustración, pena y dolor llegaron como él pretendía. De mis lágrimas salieron perlas hermosas, y él cada día me hacía sufrir para que volviesen a aparecer.

En esos días me preguntaba muchas cosas. ¿Son los humanos seres sin compasión y tan carentes de amor como ese hombre? ¿O hay humanos que lo darían todo por sus seres queridos? Pero lo aprendí; en este mundo inmenso hay una gran multitud de corazones, corazones limpios, puros y brillantes y por otro lado existen también los corazones ennegrecidos que nada saben de amar. No es su culpa, quise decirme siempre, es que han nacido con esos sentimientos y nadie les puede cambiar, ni siquiera yo. Pero a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, yo nunca odié a los humanos.

En el tiempo que estuve presa, en aquellos infernales cinco años, hubo dos luces en mi corazón que me ayudaron a sobrevivir, dos aliados, dos amigos, dos apoyos… Uno fue un propio sirviente de Tarukane del que nunca supe el nombre. Era amable conmigo y cariñoso y siempre me ayudaba. Decía que tenía una hermana de mi edad y que por tanto quería ayudarme. Yo le tuve mucho cariño y nunca le olvidaré.

Pero un día que Tarukane había salido, él aprovechó para ayudarme a escapar. Y fue entonces que lo perdí, y en aquel tiempo, después de su pérdida pensé que todo se me venía abajo. Pues Tarukane sospechó que el no le era fiel y cuando pareció que se había ido y nosotros aprovechamos para escapar, él apareció y ordenó que le mataran.

Pero reprimí las lágrimas para no ver la satisfacción en su mirada y la sonrisa despreciable que me ponía, días que pasé ignorando los malos tratos.

En los días que siguieron pensé mucho en lo que sería de mí y en como se sentiría la hermana pequeña del chico que murió intentando salvarme que ya nunca volvería a verle. También me acordé de mi hermano perdido al que busqué sin tregua y me pregunté que habría sido de él y juré que lo buscaría si el infierno terminaba, pues si acababa no podría volver al reino del País de Hielo después de marcharme.

Y a partir de ese momento dejé de llorar, ya no respondía ante nada, me limitaba a dejar pasar las horas, sentada, me limitaba a seguir respirando. Ya había perdido la esperanza y no creía que alguien descubriese mi paradero y mucho menos lo que me habían hecho y que había sido de mí.

Mi segunda luz fueron unos pequeños, frágiles y libres pájaros que hicieron soportable mi agonía hasta que a ellos también les perdí. Porque de improviso, Tarukane trajo a dos demonios que emanaban miedo y respeto a la vez. Ellos mataron a los pobres pájaros que nada tenían que ver con todo lo que pasaba, y fueron asesinados cruelmente y yo pensé que ya nada podría hacer para calmar mi sufrimiento.

Pero después, aquellos dos chicos, tan jóvenes, tan indefensos, que parecían incapaces de ganar, lucharon a costa de arriesgar sus propias vidas y me salvaron. Los Toguro fueron derrotados en ese momento, a pesar que más tarde les volverían a encontrar y otro demonio del que no había oído hablar, pegó a Tarukane y yo ya no pude soportar más. El sufrimiento me venía a la mente una y otra vez y todo lo horrible que me había hecho ese hombre, pero a pesar de todo, no puedo soportar ver a los demás sufrir, a los que son maltratados por otros más fuertes, y conseguí que aquel demonio se calmase, pues aunque Tarukane me había causado solo dolor, verle allí indefenso sufriendo me paralizó el corazón, al fin y al cabo es un humano y de todos modos jamás podré aguantar viendo como la gente es herida por más negro que sea su corazón.

Y después apareció él y su mirada lo dijo todo. Yo le estaba curando y no supe que decirle, me sentía tan libre y a la vez también a su lado. Y pensé que todo lo que yo había padecido no era nada comparado con otras cosas que le pasa a la gente, incluidos los humanos. Y me entristecí por toda la gente que por decirlo de algún modo se ha corrompido desde que nació o las gente que como yo ha sido víctima de esa gente corrompida.

Y mientras pensaba esto él me preguntó si odiaba a los humanos y que no quería que les odiase, pues entre ellos hay mucha gente buena y me sorprendí por el tono de su voz. Toda la pena, miedo y odio que pudiese haber habido, si lo hubo, en mi corazón desapareció y me sentí muy nerviosa, pero feliz. Porque a partir de ese día ya nadie me haría daño, no tendría que intentar evadirme con mis pensamientos mientras me aplicaban sufrimientos horribles que nunca pensé capaz de soportar, y podría volver a amar sin que luego me fuera arrebatado todo lo que pudiese llegar a querer.

Y le dije la verdad, que no odiaba a los humanos y era sincera, y en ese momento recuerdo haber llorado y haberle tomado de las manos. Él bajó la cabeza y en verdad parecía apenado. Nunca he soportado ver que los otros sufren, pero me limité a callar, pues en ese momento prefería estar en silencio, intentar olvidar el pasado y sentir que habría vida nueva, y que esas manos me protegían.

Parecía demasiado ingenuo y yo al principio no entendía que fuese capaz de quererme de esa manera que siempre decía y siempre dirá. Y fue un alivio saber que estaba encantada estando a su lado.

Una vez creí que lo perdía, y pareció que el corazón se me iba a parar cuándo el hermano mayor de Toguro le atacó, las lágrimas que hacía tanto que no derramaba aparecieron y grité todo lo que pude. Y se que si le pasase algo parecido no podría soportarlo, no podría volver a perder a alguien.

Pero él volvió, no había muerto, y se que ya nunca le perderé y que aunque pasase lo peor, tengo que pensar en que siempre estará a mi lado.

Sobre mi hermano pienso que tal vez un día le encuentre pero que no tengo que pasarme buscándole todo el tiempo, pues el tiempo en el que le reencuentre ya vendrá y además aquel demonio llamado Hiei ya me dijo lo que necesitaba oír y se que si mi hermano está vivo y no me ha venido a buscar tener sus razones. O tal vez me odia… ¿Quién puede saberlo?

- ¿Te pasa algo, Yukina-san? – y veo en su cara lo que siempre me ha gustado, su preocupación por mi, y me doy cuenta que he estado deprimida y absorta mucho rato pensando en el pasado y niego lentamente con la cabeza.

- Todo está bien, estaba mirando el paisaje.- Y él sonríe y dice que recuerda la primera vez que subió aquellas escaleras para ir a ver a la Maestra Genkai y es entonces que tomo por fin una decisión.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras los dos contemplamos el cielo, tomo una de sus manos entre las mías, dejo que mi cabeza caiga en su hombro y me refugio entre sus brazos. Y se que mientras esté con él nada podrá herirme y ya no sufriré.

- Si, ahora todo está bien- -Le digo. Él me mira.

- Sí. ¡Es la fuerza del amor!- me responde con su alegría habitual. Y con esta frase, aunque parezca absurda, queda todo dicho. Y entiendo que él nunca me dejará y que los dos compartimos los mismos sentimientos. Y es allí cuándo se disipa por fin todo el dolor pasado, y en este momento siento que por fin estoy en mi verdadero hogar.

Nota de la autora: Este fanfic lo escribí hace muchisimo tiempo con otro nick, y por si alguien lo leyó anteriormente, cambié cosas, porque ya no me gustaban. Además hice varias correcciones porque tenía muchos errores.


End file.
